Our Happiness
by FE Girl 1
Summary: In the sequel to "An Enchanting Night", Asuka has nightmares of Ruairi's death and Hunter comforts her, along with something that Asuka will never forget! Treasure HunterxOc; MerlinxStarlet


**Yes, after what seemed to be forever, I finally got to make another HunterxOc fanfic with the Oc to bear the name of my character on the game, along with some of my guildies who are in this fanfic. It's thanks to the support of my fellow guildies who read my other fanfictions that I decided to make another. I would also like to give a shout out to my best friends on Mabinogi, Troper, Anggel, Himanori, and Rares, who were always there for me as I was for them, no matter what life threw at us! Love you, guys! Anyways, hope you enjoy this fanfic and as always, I only own my Oc and Mabinogi and the Treasure Hunter (who I name Hunter) belongs to Nexon! The following guildies in this story belong to themselves: Anggel, Himanori, and Rares!**

* * *

That night in her house, Asuka felt restless as she was having nightmares of Ruairi and his death, twisting and turning in her bed before she decided to slip out. She went downstairs and lit the fireplace with her fire magic. She then sat on the sofa and sighed, running a hand through her light brown hair. She thought she was over the fact that Ruairi died, but it seems that was no longer the case. It's been a full year since that day and she's started having those nightmares for a couple weeks now, but she never told anyone about them since she didn't want anyone to worry, especially Hunter. She would always have a smile and act like nothing has happened, but she knew the day will come when she'll have to tell him. Then Asuka heard footsteps coming down the stairs and glanced over to see Hunter in his nightwear, which was a black tanktop with black boxers.

Sitting beside her, he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

Asuka nodded. "It's also...something else and I didn't want to tell you about it..."

Hunter frowned lightly. "What's wrong?"

Gazing into the fire, the female explained, "I've been having nightmares of Ruairi for the past couple weeks and it's been making me feel uneasy. I didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry, but...seems I should have told you from the start..."

"I see. I'm just glad to know why you've been restless lately, that's all," Hunter spoke with a soft smile. "I hope they'll disappear someday...I don't like seeing you suffer."

Asuka looked at him with a small smile. "I know, but I'm sure they'll be gone sometime too." She then put her head on his shoulder, her hand on top of his. "I feel better now I told you, Hunter...You always make me feel better whenever I'm down."

Linking her fingers with his, the tanned male softly spoke, "I'm glad to help. Nothing makes me happier than to see your smile and that you're not in any danger." He then kissed her cheek. "I love you, Asuka."

"I love you too."

Their lips pressed together gently for a few seconds before Asuka noticed something strange in his eyes.

"Hunter, what is it? You look like you wanna tell me something," she spoke.

Hunter then gulped lightly and fidgeted a little. She waited for him to reply and then he looked at her.

"I know it's been over a year since we've dated, but...I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" He started to blush and put her hand to his chest. "Asuka...let's get married!"

Asuka widened her eyes with a small gasp. "H-Hunter...are you proposing to me right now?!"

Hunter nodded and spoke softly, "Asuka...will you marry me?"

Beaming with tears of happiness welling in her eyes, the woman cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes! Oh yes, I'll marry you, Hunter! I always dreamt of the day we'd be wed!"

Then the two kissed and then smiled at one another after they pulled away.

"Well, guess we've got arrangements to make. Plus, Merlin's gonna flip BIG TIME when we tell him and the others," Asuka said with a laugh.

Hunter grinned. "He'll want to get married after that. Asuka...you made me the happiest man in the world right now and I swear that I'll take good care of you."

Smiling, the brunette spoke, "I feel the same. Here's to our happiness..."

After that, the two sealed it off with a kiss. Then the kiss became more passionate and deeper as Asuka moaned when she felt Hunter put one hand on her clothed breast, messaging it gently. Their tongues met as the kiss got more heated and their bodies pressed together as if to become one. Asuka let out a small whimper when Hunter pulled away, but then let out a soft gasp as she felt his lips on her neck, gently licking and kissing it. She put one hand on the back of his head, her fingers running through his black hair as she panted. Then, after some time assaulting her neck, Hunter pulled away and smirked at her.

"Well, you look really cute looking that vulnerable and so...needy," he whispered seductively to her.

Asuka looked away with a deep blush. "D-Don't say that...It's embarrassing..." she softly spoke.

That only earned the treasure hunter a chuckle before he removed his tank top, revealing his well-toned abs. When he saw her reaction at how red her face got at the sight, he chuckled once more before moving close until his lips were next to her ear.

"I've waited for this and I know you've wanted this as well..." He paused to lick her ear, earning a soft squeak from the female. "We can go further if you want..."

Asuka then looked at him, her eyes filled with longing and love. "I do...but I'm kind of scared...of the pain..."

Hunter shushed her by kissing her lips gently. "Shh...I promise it won't be as bad as you think it will be. I'll be as gentle as I possibly can..."

"O-Ok then..." Asuka spoke.

That night, the two became one and Hunter finally took Asuka...Of course, the next day, they told the news to everyone and Merlin freaked out, as they anticipated. Anggel, Himanori, Rares, Millia, and Starlet were to be Asuka's bridesmaids, while Merlin was Hunter's best man. They got married at Emain Church and it was one of the most beautiful weddings Erinn has ever seen. The newlyweds went to Tara for their honeymoon and swore a vow to always be together, no matter what Erinn or any other world brings them! Merlin and Starlet got married a few months later and got a child one year later. They named their baby daughter Yuki and not long after, in the span of several months later, Hunter and Asuka got their own twins, a daughter and a son named Aria and Robin. As the years go by, they all lived happily ever after...!

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this. For the record, I almost wanted to make a lemon on this fic, but decided not to since I decided not to do those kinds of fics anymore. What happened to Hunter and Asuka is up to your imagination XD Anyways, thanks for reading and expect more fanfics from me soon, especially since Fire Emblem Fates is coming and I'm replaying Awakening, so expect some Awakening fanfics in the near future ^^**


End file.
